Chosen of the Gods
by Shandrial
Summary: The civil war has been over for 11 years, but old enmities die hard. Kenshin and Sano try to help a village that despises who Kenshin used to be. Will he risk his life for those that hate him? WIP
1. An Unexpected Letter

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me it is the property of Studio Gallop and Nobuhiro Watsuki. There is no money being made from this. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Title: _Chosen of the Gods_**__

**Author: **Shandrial

**Rating:** Pg–13, to be on the safe side.

**Genre:** Action / Adventure / Angst

**Synopsis** – The Bakumatsu No Douran has been over for 11 years, but old enmities die hard. Kenshin and company pass through a troubled village where the peace of the Meiji Era has not yet spread and an ex Imperialist is treated with hostility. Can Kenshin help a village that despises him? At what cost does peace come? Kenshin / Sano centered. Slight Kenshin / Kaoru implied.

**Setting** – Soon after episode 63, Legend of the Fireflies

**Warnings**: Violence and some language. Also may contain spoilers.

********************

**_Author's note:_**_ I can't seem to get away from these anime fics! Okay, just two quick notes on names. Yes, I am fully aware that in Japanese unless it is a close relationship a polite  suffix such as –san is always used. However, since the story is written in English, and for sake of making it flow in English I will probably leave out most of the formality. Also, Japanese sure names come first, whereas in most western cultures that is not that case. In keeping with the before mention idea, I will write the sure names last._

_And, hehe, for anyone who hasn't read my other fics, this story is labeled angst and when Shan-chan actually labels a story angst it has a tendency to get so when things get rolling… very much so. You have been warned, but if you like it like the rest of us ffic fanatics, stick around for the ride! Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical/ spelling mistakes that may get overlooked. It's what happens when you write late at night. And finally! On with the story! *Thanks for the letter thing Red*_

_Enjoy everyone! Feedback is always appreciated._

 ***************** 

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Letter 

_"I don't care what is written about me as long as it isn't true."  
  
_

~ Katherine Hepburn

***************** 

Kaoru Kamiya sat on the steps of the Kamiya Dojo, in a pink kimono, next to Dr. Genzai watching Kenshin Himura run around with little Ayame and Suzume. One was on Kenshin's back and the other hanging from one of his legs. Dr. Genzai chuckled merrily as he watched Kenshin over balance, swing his arms, and go crashing to the ground with the two girls laughing all the way.

The group had barely been back a week since the whole ordeal in Kyoto. Watching Kenshin now, it was hard for Kaoru to believe this was the same man who had left to go to Kyoto and that had beaten Shishio. Something warmed in Kaoru as she thought about the day they finally arrived home. She still couldn't believe that she had called this Kenshin's home and taken his hand, but she had no regrets. This would always be where he belonged and where he was welcomed... as long as it was with her. Now if she could just work up the courage to tell him that.

"This is boring."

The muttered statement snapped Kaoru out of her thoughts and she turned to glare at the freeloader lounging on the wooden walkway.

"Well if you feel that way Yahiko, I have plenty for you to do! For starters there is plenty of cleaning to still be done!"

Kaoru's shout caused the three running around in the grass to stop and stare.

"No way! I'm just barely healed and you want me to do all that? Ugly women sure are demanding!" Yahiko yelled back.

At that Kaoru's eyes widened and everyone could tell what was to come. In a very un-lady like fashion Kaoru took off after Yahiko, the two shouting at each other the whole time.

Sanosuke Sagara picked the worse possible time to enter the courtyard of the Kamiya Dojo. The fighter stepped out into the open and was about to give a greeting when Yahiko and Kaoru turned the corner. The two ran head first into Sanosuke and all three went sprawling to the ground. The three immediately began to yell at each other to get off wanting to be the first one up.

"Now, now, now, there's no reason to get angry, no there is not," Kenshin tried to say patting the air.

"Um, excuse me," an unfamiliar voice said.

Everyone stopped to look at the nervous looking man standing by the entrance to the yard.

"I am looking for the master of this dojo," he said.

"That would be me!" Kaoru called finally untangling herself from the other two.

She stood and straightened her kimono while giving a nervous laugh as she came to stand next to the stranger. Sanosuke rose too and in the process used Yahiko to push himself up, which sent the kid face first into the ground.

"Hey Sanosuke!" he yelled, but by that time everyone had gathered around the stranger.

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya assistant master of this dojo," Kaoru introduced politely.

"Ah, well I have a letter here for the master of this dojo," the mailman said pulling out a folded parchment.

He handed Kaoru the letter, gave a quick bow, and left. Kaoru took the letter and unfolded it. She was about to read it when she realized everyone, including Dr. Genzai was looking over her shoulder.

"Do you mind?!" she fumed.

The group all held up their hands and smiled innocently before going back to what they were doing. Kaoru read over the letter and a huge smile broke out over her face.

"Well missy, are you gonna spill or what?" Sanosuke asked.

Kaoru, not paying attention to the question, excitedly ran over to where the rest were waiting.

"Well it seems one of the Kamiya's former students, Baiko Hanari, is about to open his own dojo in Ibaraki! He was one of my father's students and above his peers. In honor of my father he would like the Kamiya Dojo's head master to come and visit his!"

"That is wonderful Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said smiling.

"But you aren't the head master Kaoru," Yahiko commented.

Without missing a beat, and keeping the happy smile on her face, Kaoru easily shot her arm straight out to knock Yahiko over the head.

"I am acting master you idiot!" she said merrily.

"And as my apprentice you are coming along Yahiko," she added before he could say anything else.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin's smiling face and looked thoughtfully at him for a moment. Kenshin had been severely wounded in his recent fight and although he seemed back to normal she doubted anyone, not even Kenshin could be over it that easily. And Megumi's warning still hung heavily in her mind. Maybe a fun and easy trip would be good for him, good for them all.

"You should come as well Kenshin," she suggested quietly.

An emotion she couldn't read flashed in Kenshin's eyes and she was afraid he was about to say no.

"You should all come," she began quickly, "a quiet trip wouldn't hurt any of us."

"Yeah!" Yahiko shouted, "it will be less boring if it's not just Kaoru."

Kaoru ignored Yahiko trying to read Kenshin's reaction. Please say yes, she thought.

"Why not?" Sanosuke said patting Kenshin on the back, "You need someone to keep you out of trouble!"

***************

Kenshin, for his part, really didn't want to be traveling anywhere. Thoughts of the past two months weighed heavily on his mind. And even after a month and a half the major wounds he received, the long cut on his back and the stab to the side, hadn't completely healed. Granted, it had been some time, but a troubled mind could slow the healing quite a bit. And his mind was troubled. He could have easily lost everyone dear to him then and that was something that had been plaguing his sleep. If it wasn't that unbidden dreams of the past had been haunting him of late. Truthfully, Kenshin was tired. A fatigue he had managed to keep from the others, but if they went traveling together could he still keep it up?

Kenshin was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Kaoru clearing her throat. He looked up to see everyone staring at him and he smiled nervously not sure what he had just missed.

"Well?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh?"

"Have you been listening to anything we just said?!" Kaoru asked.

"Well with you, Yahiko, and me of course Kenshin is coming along, right?" Sanosuke asked.

"Right," Kenshin replied smiling.

Inwardly, his shoulders dropped.

"Good," Kaoru began practically beaming, "we can leave in the morning! I'll go make something to eat."

It was a good thing Kaoru was walking as she said it, so that she didn't hear the groans come from Yahiko and Sanosuke. Dr. Genzai politely excused himself and headed back to town with Ayame and Suzume.

"Oh well, you gotta learn how to survive in this world, bad food and all," Yahiko said despairingly before walking into the dojo.

At seeing Kaoru walk away beaming like that, Kenshin put a little of his real smile into the fake one. If it meant that much to Kaoru that they come along to share the moment, then he would simply have to deal with it.

****************

Sanosuke might be a bit of a thug and had certainly been called worse, but he was an observant one at that. If he hadn't of said anything before he was sure Kenshin was about to say no to coming with them. Something he would normally never do. He also didn't miss the fact that his friend had been more withdrawn lately. Not that he wasn't always, but there was something different about it now.

"So,' Sanosuke began casually, "want to tell me why you don't want to go with the missy?"

"What are you talking about Sano?" Kenshin asked lightly.

Sanosuke almost signed in frustration. This wasn't going to be easy, but he owed it to his friend to try.

"You know what I mean Kenshin. The others might not have noticed, but I have. Something is troubling you and quite a lot I would say. You haven't been yourself lately and just now you would have actually said no to Kaoru. What was it about the fight with Shishio that has you so… so down?"

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin's soft eyes turn to a hard gray and knew his last question had pushed too far.

"If you'll excuse me Sano, I have the laundry to do," Kenshin said.

Sanosuke recognized the slightly cold edge Kenshin's voice held. He watched as the red-haired swordsman turned and headed away.

Sanosuke decided to leave it at that for now. He had let Kenshin know that he, Sanosuke, knew something was wrong. Maybe a peaceful trip would do his friend some good after all.

"This isn't over yet Kenshin, not by a long shot," Sano promised quietly to himself.

*************** 

Sano and Kenshin said nothing more about that moment and the four spent a peaceful, if not noisy, dinner together. Eventually Sanosuke went back to his own place and everyone settled down for the night.

Three settled down and went to sleep looking forward to a restful and fun trip in the morning and one lay awake dreading what dreams the slumber may bring.

Kenshin Himura lay awake thinking about Sanosuke's words from earlier. Would it just be easier to talk to someone? To relieve this pent up cacophony that echoed inside his head? Or would it be too selfish to burden someone he cared about with such a wearisome load? Maybe this trip would be good for him after all. A chance to just simply be around his friends in peace and solitude, well as peaceful as it got with Sano, Yahiko, and Miss Kaoru all together. That thought brought the ghost of a smile to the small man. Not having any answers Kenshin let himself settle down into a trouble sleep. A respite would be nice indeed…

Little did the group know that fate liked to play around with such circumstances.

**************** 

TBC… 

***************

**_A/N:_**_ Well, here's the first chapter! I have never written a Kenshin fic before, so I am trying to keep everyone in character. Oh, and the opening here is a little shorter than my normal chapter size. Hope everyone enjoyed! As mentioned above, feedback is appreciated, even flames are welcome. THAT will use them to roast mimes with._


	2. A Chance Meeting

**A/N: _Italics_ – **dream sequences

**Warning:** Contains spoilers****

***********************

**Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting**

_"Always do right. That will gratify some of the people, and astonish the rest."_

~ Mark Twain

******************* 

_"Welcome home Kenshin…"_

_Those words echoed and reverberated around in his head. They held such meaning, such warmth. It always started this way… a gentle gesture… a simple phrase, but the outcome was inevitable… it always turned cold._

_"Welcome home Kenshin…"_

_Even with those inviting words on the edge of his awareness Kenshin found himself whisked away to that horrible scene…_

_…darkness… confusion… a desperate strike… two gasps… the realization of what had just happened…_

_There he was once again, holding Tomoe's lifeless body as the blood of his enemy and love spread all around. The swordsman brought his hand to his cheek and sure enough he felt the blood from her slash slowly trickle down his face and onto his fingers. First her fiancé… then Tomoe herself… they had completed the cross shape scar he bore and he had killed them both. One out of malice, the other by accident, but the end result was the same. They had both died by his hand and he bore their burden still._

_Kenshin closed his eyes and held the beaten body close, not caring about his own grievous injures or the blood covering them both. The weight of his sins crushing his lithe shoulders down in remorse._

_'I'm sorry," he said softly, knowing she could not hear him._

_The swordsman opened his eyes and suddenly the scene swirled and coalesced into a different one. He couldn't see where he was, but fire raged all around him and smoke quickly filled the room making it hard to breath. Kenshin looked down and now to his horror Tomoe was in his arms no longer. There, pale and broken in the harsh red light was Kaoru's lifeless form._

_"No!" he tried to yell, but the word wouldn't push past the knot in his throat._

_Tears welled and fell unnoticed in the torrent of emotion. How? Why her? One emotion that was pushing past all the rest of the confusing jumble was rage._

_"Why her?" he yelled with such an intensity it made his body tremble._

_Hard yellow tinted eyes looked around wildly for the source of Kaoru's demise. Whoever it was would pay with their life for this… it was then that it came to him… it was his doing…_

_That thought made his mind freeze and his body tremble and Kenshin fell down into the blackness of his mind…_

**************

Kenshin's tired mind slowly came back to awareness with the images of his dream burned into his memory. He woke up just in time to hear Yahiko ask Miss Kaoru a question. Not wanting to be questioned himself, the swordsman kept his eyes closed and listened to his friends talk quietly.

*************** 

Kaoru glanced a bit worriedly over at Kenshin. He had never before fallen asleep during something like a train ride or traveling anywhere for that matter. Yet it had happened. She had been arguing with Sanosuke, who sat across from her and next to Yahiko, then turned to ask Kenshin to come to her defense only to find that he had his head cradled in his arm and leaning against the wall. Everyone had been surprised and went silent after that, not wanting to wake their companion. As Kaoru studied him she noticed that he did look a little tired and perhaps a bit pale. Kaoru tore her eyes away from Kenshin and looked over at the other two. Sanosuke sat with his legs up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. Every once in awhile she could something muttered from him that always contained the phrase "tea kettle." Yahiko was staring at the ground being surprisingly silent. Almost as if he felt her eyes upon him, the boy looked up and met his teacher's eyes. She tried to smile reassuringly at the boy. The three barely talked for the rest of the train ride.

************** 

"What? What do you mean it's a two day walk from the train station?" Yahiko asked.

"Well how else did you think we were going to get there?" Kaoru answered back haughtily.

Yahiko tried to retort with something, but all he could do was stand there with his mouth open.

"Looks like the missy got you there," Sanosuke chuckled.

"Besides," Kaoru began smiling, "it will be nice to walk outside, it's beautiful! We can see if one of the villages along the way has a place to stay tonight."

"And if not, sleeping under the stars isn't that bad," Kenshin finished smiling at the boy.

Yahiko snapped his mouth shut, grabbed his bag, and started walking down the road without a word. Kaoru had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from giggling. The three others followed after the boy.

*****************

Kaoru was right, the day turned out to be sunny and warm. It bordered on being too hot, but there was a nice steady, gentle breeze caressing the landscape. The group walked in peace for a long time before they decided to stop and eat. They snacked on rice balls, which much to Sanosuke and Yahiko's delight, Kenshin had made. After that they continued on their way in content. As they walked Kenshin forced his mind to soak in the serenity around him. He was beginning to think that this was a good idea after all.

****************

The day had passed uneventful, with the minor exception of Sanosuke knocking Yahiko into a tree for something the boy had said. It was starting to get close to nightfall and the sun was low in the sky casting shadows that danced and played in the gentle wind. In the distance tiny motes of light started to spring to life.

"We can make that village before nightfall," Kaoru suggested.

The others merely nodded. They walked on for a little while as the shadows began to deepen and the motes of light grew larger. Out of the gloom ahead and around a bend in the road voices could be heard.

"Stop it!" rang a woman's voice.

At the sound of the indignant plea the group ran ahead and turned the corner. There in the road was a young woman, four men, and a boy half Yahiko's age. One of the men had the small boy hoisted in the air by his hanten. The woman had a hold of the man's arm holding the boy and by their appearance it was easy to see that the woman was the child's mother. The group ran forward and stopped with Kenshin standing slightly in front of the rest.

"Put the boy down gently, if you would," Kenshin commanded calmly.

"And just who are you to request that?" one of the men asked coming forward.

"Who I am is of no consequence, but I believe the boy's mother asked you to stop what you were doing."

"And that is no concern of yours," the same man stated.

"Do you think you're tough threatening a little boy? It doesn't matter who you are, that type of behavior is uncalled for!" Kaoru shouted.

"Hey boys," another man said stepping forward, "it looks like we have another fiery one!"

Three of the men laughed including the one holding the still struggling little boy. He dropped the boy forgetting about him for the time being. As soon as the boy hit the ground he rushed to his mother's protective arms and the pair backed out of the way.  The three boisterous men came forward in a challenging position to Kenshin and the others. Each drew the swords strapped to their belts and charged.

"This is almost too easy," Sanosuke muttered seeing the three men charge.

Sanosuke met the first man and easily side stepped the lousy swing the guy made for him with his sword. The fighter quickly faced the man and punched upward hitting the man square in the jaw to send him sprawling backwards.

At the same time Yahiko drew his Bokutou and parried the strike of the second guy. He used the larger man's momentum and withdrew the Bokutou. The man over balanced and pitched face forward. Yahiko quickly brought his Bokutou up to smack the guy hard on the back with it.

Kaoru, Bokutou still available even in the yukatan, ducked under the third man's strike and struck him with her Bokutou to send him face first into the ground.

Kenshin, trusting in his companions' skills to handle the three charging men, focused his attention on the fourth quiet man in the back. He saw the figure retreat into the darker shadows of the trees lining the road. The man brought his arm up towards the strange woman and her child and Kenshin caught a brief glimpse of light reflecting off something metal. His eyes widened briefly as he realized what was about to transpire and, eyes hardening, Kenshin drew his sword and bolted forward with every bit of speed he possessed. The swordsman heard the definitive click right as he struck the object in the man's hand. The sword hit the pistol with enough force, even for the dull edge of the blade, to crack the weapon in half just as the shot fired.

The resounding wave of the backfire echoed amongst the trees and the swordsman felt a sharp flare of pain as a soaring piece of the destroyed weapon collided with his temple and the ground rushed up to meet him. The blast knocked both Kenshin and the stranger off their feet and the two hit the ground stunned.

Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko turned sharply at the loud noise in time to see the two men get knocked backwards to land their backs. With their opponents already taken care of the three rushed forward. Sanosuke went to stand before the woman and her son while Kaoru and Yahiko went to kneel by their stunned companion.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called as she knelt down next to the red-haired man.

Kenshin had a cut along the right side of his forehead and blood dripped down and into his hair. He slowly opened cloudy eyes to fix an unsteady gaze at Kaoru.

"Are you alright?" Sanosuke and Kaoru asked at the same time.

In response to Sanosuke, the woman hugged her son even tighter and gave a nod. Sanosuke guessed her to be close to Megumi's age. The woman was as tall as Megumi also with long hair that hung to her waist, even tied back in a lose ponytail. She wore a blue kimono with a white floral pattern in a toned down color of a mature or married woman.

As for Kenshin he simply brought a hand up to his aching head still a little too stunned to answer. He sat up slowly with Kaoru's help and without thinking she kept a protective arm around the swordsman's shoulders.

"Thank you," the woman said to the group.

"So, what did these guys want anyway?" Sano asked.

"They are part of the group that constantly hassles our village. This is nothing new, but I am getting ahead of myself. Please, let me introduce myself. My name is Saori Kano and this is my son, Ninsei," she said and gave a small bow.

Her speech and posture spoke of a certain refinement.

Sanosuke, still standing next to the woman, introduced everyone and indicated who each was with a motion of his hand.

'Thank you again," Saori said, "but what are the four of you doing out on the road at such an hour? I do not recognize you and I know most of the people in this area."

"We are just traveling through here," Kaoru answered.

"Traveling?" Saori asked a little taken back, "Where were you going this late in the evening?"

"Actually, we were heading to the village just ahead to see if there was a place available to stay there."

"Well, there aren't any places of the kind in that village, but that is where my son and I live and where we were heading back to. You can stay with us if you wish. It's the least I could do for you," Saori offered kindly.

"Thank you very much," Kaoru said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't mind sleeping outside, but a bed's always better!" Sano put in.

'It would be my pleasure. Come, we should be on our way before it gets dark."

"But what about these three?" Yahiko asked gesturing to the three attackers on the ground.

"There is no form of police in the village ahead and they would not be dealt with anyway. The only thing we can do is leave them here. Trust me on this, now we should really go before it gets any later. What questions you have may wait until later."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all curious as to what had just transpired here, but such a discussion could wait until they had gotten to their destination. Kaoru helped Kenshin to stand and the swordsman unconsciously gripped onto the woman as the world threatened to tilt. Kaoru and Yahiko both reached out to steady the man and Kenshin brought his hand up to his head again.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" Kaoru asked looking at him in concern.

"It's alright Miss Kaoru, that it is," he answered smiling.

Kaoru went to her forgotten bag and dug around a little before coming back to stand next to Kenshin.

"Here," she said bringing a strip of cloth up to gently press against the still bleeding cut.

"Thank you," Kenshin said replacing her hand with his.

"If you can walk Mr. Himura, we should be on our way. I will clean that wound for you once we are safely within the village," Saori said calmly.

"Thank you Ma'am. I can walk just fine, that I can."

Saori nodded to the swordsman and led the small group towards the now dark outline of the nearby village.

***************** 

Kenshin was mostly steady on his feet anyway as he walked and Kaoru made sure to keep close by. As they walked the cut on his forehead stopped bleeding, but Kenshin's head was already beginning to pound. Each step jolted his aching head and it was beginning to make him queasy. Even through the pain in his head the swordsman's mind wouldn't rest. He had many questions for and about Saori. For starters, what were a mother and child doing out by themselves near dusk? Also why was there no form of police in the village and why had she seemed so adamant about leaving her attackers there? Who were those men and what did they want? It was obvious the woman and child had nothing of value on them. Something about the whole situation didn't set right with the swordsman. He could also plainly read the restraint Saori used when talking to them, and although she was good at hiding it, the suspicion and fear she held towards them also. But for all that she had a good heart, so the answers could wait for the mean time.

It was dark by the time they reached the village. Not much could be seen of the village in the gloom before the stars came out and Saori seemingly lead them around the edge of the small area before they reached her house on the opposite side. The group removed their shoes and entered the structure. There was nothing that stood out in the small room except for the wall scroll hanging near the shoin in the room. The scroll was beautiful with the image of a tiger running the full length of the picture, its head near the bottom, and an elaborately woven forest background.

Kenshin and the others were instructed to wait where they were and Saori put Ninsei to bed. When she returned she went about cleaning the cut on Kenshin's forehead like promised. Maybe it was her etiquette or her beauty, Kaoru couldn't decide, but Saori reminded her of Megumi. And that, she did know for a fact, annoyed her. She practically cringed when the older woman was close to Kenshin's face cleaning the cut. But unlike Megumi, Saori did it all without the amount of flirting the doctor preferred. In fact, the woman had hardly said two words to them the whole time. That done Saori excused herself and disappeared for a little while. The group could hear her moving around in the kitchen and everyone was strangely quiet as they waited.

A short time later Saori reappeared with a simply meal for the group.

"This is not the richest of villages I'm afraid," the woman began setting the food down on the table, "I hope this will suffice. You must be tired; I will bring you blankets in a moment. We can talk of tonight's happenings tomorrow."

The group gave a collective "thank you" before Saori left to retrieve the blankets. She returned after a moment then excused herself for the night. The group ate in silence before someone dared to break the stillness.

"Is it me, or is that woman colder than Megumi when we first meet her?" Sanosuke asked.

"You said it!" Yahiko agreed.

"Sanosuke! Yahiko! We are in her home!" Kaoru chastised them.

"And Miss Megumi turned out to be alright after all, that she did," Kenshin chimed in.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that if it weren't for her feeling obligated, she never would have invited us here," Sanosuke said.

Kenshin nodded at the fighter's reasoning. He couldn't argue with that point.

"I have a feeling there's more to this whole situation than it would seem."

"Why is that Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin turned to look where Saori had disappeared.

"Mrs. Kano has a good heart under there somewhere. I think she just needs help to bring it out."

At the distant look in Kenshin's eyes Kaoru could feel her temperature start to rise. How was it that older women could be so slimy even when they weren't trying, she asked herself.

Kenshin turned to look back at Kaoru and froze.

"Oh my, it's getting late. We should all get some rest, that we should!" Kenshin said hurriedly.

Kenshin almost sighed out loud in relief when he saw Kaoru's anger melt away suddenly.

"How is your head doing? Is it bothering you?" she asked quietly.

"It's fine Miss Kaoru, really."

Kaoru wasn't so convinced about that, but she said no more. She noticed the slight squint of Kenshin's eyes and figured it was to hide the pounding in his head she knew was there.

The group set up the blankets and prepared to settle down for the night. It had been a peaceful day with an unexpected ending, but at least they had found a place to stay for the night. Kenshin took one last thoughtful look at where their hostess had disappeared, but before he could contemplate their situation anymore he felt his lids becoming extremely heavy. It was a familiar feeling, the overwhelming fatigue that usually accompanies a head wound, and he knew he that no matter how much he fought it, he would drift of to sleep soon. So instead the swordsman closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. He could find out the answers he wanted in the morning.

**************** 

TBC… 

*************** 

Hope you all enjoyed! Yes, just as the summary says, this will be a Kenshin / Sano centered fic. I'm getting to it Red! Honest!

*************** 

**_Tsuki no Lomelinde_** – Thanks!! And here ya go! And no, it won't be slash. Not that I'm not a fan of some pairings! ^_^ But I'm not sure of my capability to write one, so this will be a friendship fic. Hope you enjoyed.

**_NeptuneHelena _**– Heh, what would my writing be without angst? Pretty boring! Yay, I got squeezed! And this update was pretty darn quick for me! Go me!

**_merlyn1382_** – Thanks for both! I am trying on the characterization. When you first start a story it takes awhile to get used to writing them, so thanks!

**_Red Tigress_** – Right! The only proper thing to do with fire! Kenshin-like? Haha, thanks! And what else am I here for but distraction? Haha. There will be more Kenshin / Sano thought switching, fear not my Sano fan.

**_Meghan_** – And I'm glad you decided to read it! Thanks for the complements. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.


	3. Shadows of the Past

**_Author's note:_**_ Gomen about the long delay. Times have been distracting lately. But here ya go finally, hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shadows of the Past**

_"While we stop to think, we often miss our opportunity."_

Publilius Syrus Maxim

* * *

_Kenshin was once again sitting in the blood-covered scene holding Tomoe. Blood stained the fresh snow, corrupted it, just as it forever stained his hands. He would never be rid of the smell of it either. Kenshin shivered as the cold wind whipped over skin and through his hair._

_Soon it began to turn into the familiar image he was coming to know as well. The building raged on fire around him, the blistering heat… and Kaoru. The inferno closed in, but the swordsman didn't care. Sweat glistened on the red head's brow as the heat became suffocating. She was gone and that was it. Never again would he see that bright smile that had pulled him through so much… that had saved him. Kenshin willed the fire to take him, he wanted it to end._

_A tiny, yet commanding voice echoed in Kenshin's ear, just loud enough to be heard over the roar._

_"Idiot, the will to live is essential."_

_"Master…" Kenshin whispered._

_Suddenly, Kenshin began to feel cooler as if the flames had lost their power. The bright light, the heat, the entire scene began to fade away to black._

* * *

From somewhere nearby in the darkness a barely perceptible, gentle voice called his name.

"Mister Himura? Mister Himura can you hear me?"

Kenshin Himura felt a soothing coolness as something was gently placed on his forehead. The throbbing in his head died down a little and the swordsman slowly opened his eyes. The light from morning sun shone into the house causing the swordsman to squint in pain until his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Once his eyes where focused, Kenshin turned soft eyes up to the person kneeled beside him and was a bit surprised to find Saori. With a brief glance around he noticed that his companions were nowhere to be found and he met the woman's eyes once more. Her eyes weren't so steely as last night and she must have read the confusion in his own and gave him a small smile.

"Your friends have simply gone out to look around the village Mister Himura. It was decided to let you rest," she answered his unspoken question.

Kenshin finally brought his hand to his head and noticed the cool, wet cloth there. It must have been the cool touch he felt. Again the woman answered before he had time to ask.

"You seemed troubled in your sleep. I thought it might bring you some comfort."

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Kano," Kenshin said as he pulled the cloth off and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

When Kenshin sat up he saw a fleeting glance of a small head disappear behind the wall that separated the kitchen. The red head smiled and raised his voice.

"How is you son this fine morning Mrs. Kano?"

At the mention of him, Ninsei slowly peered around the wall again and met eyes with Kenshin. As soon as he did though he cast his eyes to the ground.

"Good morning Ninsei," Kenshin said smiling.

"It is alright Ninsei. Mister Himura has greeted you. Come here and return to favor," Saori instructed.

The little boy walked over and partially hid behind his mother's kneeling form.

"Good morning," the boy said with a shy smile back.

True to the curiosity of children the little boy pointed at the cross shaped scar on Kenshin's cheek.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

Kenshin unconsciously brought his hand up to his cheek suddenly uncomfortable with the question. Before he could think of an answer to give the curious boy, Saori changed the subject for him.

"How is your head this morning Mister Himura?" Saori asked.

"It is well, thank you," Kenshin answered.

It was mostly true anyway. His head still throbbed painfully, but he had been through worse.

"If you feel well enough, we can go find your companions and I'm sure you have questions you would like to ask along the way."

Kenshin smiled and nodded his head. Saori excused herself to go prepare Ninsei to leave the house and the swordsman was left alone. He wasn't surprised his friends were already exploring the village, especially if there was any sort of market here. Nor was it surprising Saori had been watching over him. She would feel obligated since he was in her home. What did surprise him was that the others had woken up before him. Usually Kenshin was the first to wake in the morning, as none of the others were considered good with rising early. His troubled sleep must be taking its toll. He knew it was. He still felt exhausted after sleeping all night and he felt weak. Sano had asked what it was about the fight with Shishio that bothered him. Truth was it wasn't really that fight, but what had happened to everyone around him that bothered him. He could have lost them all. And that's what truly bothered him. He had no idea why he kept having nightmares about Tomoe and Kaoru though. What did it all mean?

* * *

The market in the village of Suganuma was a small one, but Kaoru was surprised they had one at all. Apparently, they did get a minor flow of travelers on their way to Ibaraki and beyond. Which begged the question, why didn't they have some sort of inn? Kaoru dismissed the thought though and went about looking.

Sanosuke kept looking around him uneasily at all the stares coming from the women. A lot of women.

"Hey missy," he whispered urgently, "do you notice anything strange about this village?"

Kaoru, who was holding up a floral kimono stopped and turned a questioning gaze to the fighter.

"Okay, obviously not," he mumbled.

"Now what's wrong Sanosuke? You know, all you've done on this trip is complain. This is supposed to be relaxing, so relax already!"

Sano gave what could only be considered a growl.

"Gah! How can I with everyone staring at me?!" he cried.

"What?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Haven't you noticed it Kaoru? Except for some of the travelers here in the market, all the vendors and most of the people we passed in the village are women and old men!"

"Don't be ridiculous…" Kaoru's words faded away as she took a look around her.

How was it that she didn't notice before? But Sanosuke was right. There was a definite

lack of men in this village. Kaoru became self-conscious now as well.

"Maybe we should just head back to Saori's house?" Kaoru suggested.

Sanosuke nodded in agreement. Kaoru smiled and put the kimono she was looking at down. The dark-haired woman and Sanosuke looked around and noticed they were missing someone.

"Now where did Yahiko go?" Kaoru thought out loud.

* * *

Yahiko , just around the corner, was walking absentmindedly eating his tofu on a stick. This is pretty good! He thought. Much better than Kaoru's. But then he was sure anyone's would be better than hers.

Yahiko thought he heard Kaoru call his name from somewhere behind him and turned his head to look. Not watching in front of him the boy ran straight into someone. The two bounced off each other and Yahiko dropped his stick of tofu.

"Now look what you did!" he yelled.

The boy was going to say more until he finally looked up and realized he had run into a woman. She was tall with hair long past her waist and she was dressed much better than the other villagers he had seen. It was also a more traditional style than what Kaoru wore. She was also an older woman, well at least older than Kenshin and to a ten-year old, even Kaoru was sort of old. The woman also reminded Yahiko of someone. Who he couldn't place right now, but she seemed familiar.

"I see you are having a good time," she said.

Even her voice was familiar right down to the hard eyes and slightly cold manner when she spoke.

"I have a son your age, but his manners are much better. It is customary to apologize for walking into someone whilst your head is turned the other way."

"Yahiko! Apologize right this second!"

Suddenly Kaoru was beside him glaring down at him and he spotted Sano standing behind her.

"But…"

"No buts! I saw you run into her from across the street."

"I, um, sorry," Yahiko half mumbled to the woman.

The woman gave a slight smile and bowed her head. Although, Yahiko noticed, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Kaoru began politely, "he can be awfully rude sometimes, but he doesn't mean it."

"Then perhaps the two of you should keep your son closer to you. Children must learn from example," the woman suggested.

Kaoru's jaw dropped at the comment and from behind her Sano almost choked on a piece of tofu he was eating. Yahiko would have normally been insulted at someone calling Kaoru and Sano, of all people, his parents, but the looks on their faces was enough to make up for it. He had never seen them so flustered. It was simply great, so the boy remained quiet with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh, um, he's not our son, as a matter of fact, we aren't even a couple! Like I would ever marry a lug like Sanosuke," Kaoru finished with a chuckle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sano shouted.

Yahiko had to bring his hand to his mouth not to laugh out loud. He was enjoying this. But much to his dismay, someone broke in the conversation before it got really good.

"Mother!" they heard someone call.

Everyone turned their heads to see Saori walking towards them, Ninsei in tow, with Kenshin beside her.

"Mother?" Yahiko asked.

That's why she seemed so familiar to him! It came to him now, she reminded him of Saori.

"I see you have met my guests," Saori said after greeting her mother.

"Not formally no. The boy and I just had a little run in."

"Everyone," Saori began, "this is my mother Hiroshi Yasuda. She is the village head. Mother, these people saved Ninsei and myself from more of Hanari's hassling last night. Mister Himura was injured and I brought them back to my house for the night."

"As you should have," Hiroshi began and turned to Kenshin and his friends, "thank you for aiding my daughter and grandson. You are welcomed to stay in Suganuma as long as you like. Saori would be honored to have you as guests."

Saori bowed in response.

"Thank you Mrs. Yasuda" Kenshin said, "but we are leaving today. We have to be in Ibaraki by tomorrow."

"Then I wish you a safe journey and let us part as acquaintances. You have yet to introduce them Saori."

Saori nodded her head.

"This is Mr. Himura, Mr. Sagara, Miss Kamiya, and Yahiko," she said indicating each one.

"It looks like you've got a gathering Hiroshi."

Another woman of Hiroshi's age and dress walked up to the small group gathered in the street.

"What seems to be the occasion?" the newcomer asked smiling.

"May I introduce Kumi Kamata a close friend of mine for many years. These people saved Saori and Ninsei from Hanari's men last night."

"Then we are all most grateful," Kumi said with a small bow.

"That is the second time you have mentioned this Hanari," Kenshin pointed out.

"Yeah, who is that guy anyway and what did he want with Saori?" Sano asked.

"Masato Hanari is the governor of this area," Saori answered, "and he doesn't want anything from me. He just wishes to make our lives more difficult and as governor he has the power to do it. Take a look around this village. The reason it is a poor, struggling one is because of him. He oppresses us every chance he can."

"That is enough Saori. Out guest do not want to be bored with our troubles," Hiroshi cut her off.

Kenshin was surprised. Saori had put more emotion into that brief answer than he had seen from her in two days.

"Why is it that the governor has such a grudge against this village?" Sano asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Since you seem to be interested anyway," Hiroshi began, "he does not have a grudge against this village specifically. It is against the people of the village. I am sure you have noticed by now the high amount of women to men in this village? This village was formed as a retreat for widows and their families after the end of the Bakumatsu No Douran. Our husbands are all gone, dead mostly, and it is them that the governor hates. But since they are gone he uses us for the targets his hatred."

"He especially hates my mother and that is why Ninsei and I are harassed so much," Saori added.

Kaoru didn't know this man, but he already made her extremely angry.

"That's just wrong!" she said.

"Someone in that position shouldn't hold grudges against anyone. Especially not against the families of men that died in a war! It has to stop somewhere."

"You are right of course," Kumi said, "and if anyone has the right to hate anyone it would be Hiroshi. Her husband was the Diamyo of the area and then the first governor once the Meji took over."

Kenshin had been listening to the conversation quietly until now. He had to hide a gasp at Kumi's comment though. That bit of news triggered a memory… he knew who Hiroshi's husband was now. Yasuyuki Yasuda, the iron fisted shogun ate of this area. He had fought with Yasuda's men in Kyoto many times. Yasuda was one of Tokugawa Keiki's biggest supporters. At the end of the revolution the old Diamyos were put into the positions of governors by the new government to help ease the transition. But a few years later they were eventually replaced by samurai of the Meji government and those Daimyo's that refused were assassinated.

Considering who Hiroshi was, this village was most likely a haven for widows of the Tokugawa supporters! Kenshin might even be responsible for making some of these women widows. In short, they were not going to like him at all if they found out whom he really was. But Kenshin wasn't so bothered by that fact. He deserved it; they had a right to hate him. No matter where he went, his past always seemed to catch up with him. And the people around him would suffer. The swordsman's heart felt even heavy and he felt his shoulders crush down under the weight. Although not directly responsible for all this suffering around him, Kenshin had helped bring the Meji Era about, so he was still partially responsible. The whole thing, so close after returning from Kyoto, was too much.

Kaoru noticed as Kenshin's head and shoulders dropped a little and his eyes closed. The red head also visibly paled. Kaoru grabbed one of Kenshin's arms just in case he was about to pass out.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" she asked concern lacing her voice.

Saori, on the other side of Kenshin placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Perhaps you should rest a while and think of continuing on tomorrow," she suggested.

Kenshin took a deep breath to try and get his emotions under control. This wasn't helping anyone and it was worrying his friends. The swordsman forced his body to calm down and opened his eyes… to see Hiroshi looking directly at him. He plainly saw her eyes scan over his red hair and come to rest on the cross shaped scar. Her eyes then shot up to meet his own. Those eyes were ice cold and he could read the barely restrained anger behind them.

"Kenshin Himura is it?" Hiroshi asked in a far too calm voice.

Kenshin couldn't keep the sorrow and guilt he felt out of his eyes. That was all the confirmation Hiroshi needed. She knew.

"Saori, take your hand off that man," Hiroshi said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Everyone but Kenshin looked at Hiroshi in confusion.

"Why? I don't understand mother?"

"Just do as I say child!" Hiroshi snapped.

Saori was still confused, but she did as her mother said and removed her arm.

Kenshin knew what was to come, and in that moment he made up his mind.

"I understand your feelings Mrs. Yasuda and I hold no ill will against you for them. And I know it cannot make up for the loss of your husband, but I will talk to this Hanari for your village."

"I think you have done quite enough for the government Himura the _Battousai_," Hiroshi said the last word with disdain.

Kenshin heard a small gasp from Saori beside him and he felt Kaoru unconsciously tighten her hold on his arm.

"Even if you wanted to help, which is doubtful, we do not want anything from _you_ of all people! Leave this village, all of you!" Kumi said angrily.

At this Yahiko clenched his fists at his side. Why did people always have to do this to Kenshin? It just wasn't fair!

Hiroshi held up a hand to Kumi to cut off any further comments from anyone. When she spoke next her voice was very restrained, but calm. The practiced impartiality of a Lord's wife used to speaking to people she disliked.

"We appreciate the assistance you gave my daughter last night. Whatever the motives might have been. Do not concern yourself with speaking to the governor, he is set in his ways and will not be swayed. I believe you mentioned you and your party was leaving today. I suggest you do so as soon as possible. Saori will see to it you leave. Good day."

With that the woman turned without hesitation and calmly walked away from the group with Kumi following. Now even Sanosuke was getting angry. Kenshin did a good deed for one of them and now they order him to leave?

"Kenshin, I…" Kaoru started.

"It is alright Miss Kaoru. Really it is," Kenshin said quietly.

"No it's not! It's the same kind of resentment that governor has for them, which they suffer from and now they turn it on you!"

"Come Miss Kaoru, we should head back and collect our things at Mrs. Kanno's house," Kenshin said and then started to walk away.

Kaoru wanted to say more, to comfort Kenshin, but she couldn't come up with anything. So she sighed and followed Saori and Kenshin who were already quietly moving down the street.

"Why Sanosuke? Why do people have to immediately treat Kenshin like that? He never does anything wrong!" Yahiko said clenching his fist.

Sano thought back to the first time he found out who Kenshin was. He had a grudge against him and wanted to fight him as well, so he understood all to well why Hiroshi had acted the way she did. But now he was a friend to Kenshin and he knew better. Sano sighed in frustration and started to follow the others.

"You'll understand some day. Just remember that you're right about it being wrong," Sano said without turning around.

Yahiko opened his mouth to say more, but closed it when he realized there wasn't anything else to say. The boy ran to catch up with the solemn group and quietly fell in line behind Kenshin.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Heh, don't worry, Kenshin isn't that easy to get rid of. Kind of a slow chapter yeah, but it was necessary to start setting up the story and introduce some main characters.**

* * *

**_angelhitomi_** – Thanks for the complement and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

**_Merlyn1382_** – Thanks! It's always hard to tell when you start writing for a new genre, but it helps to know that people think it's right. Thanks for sticking with it and reviewing.

**_Sailor-Earth13_** – Thanks a bunch. And the update wasn't as soon as I would have liked, but here it is finally.

**_Brittanie Love_** – Why thank you! Welcome to the story and hope you enjoyed!

**_Red Tigress_** – Lookie, it's finally updated! Haha, at least you won't have to forgo breakfast for this chapter. I guess it doesn't, you have dubbed me the Mad Maiden of Angst after all! Oh, and I added that to my occupation along with Beck's Yami, hehe. It 'tis a weird word, yes.

**_NeptuneHelena_** – Yeah, so this one wasn't as quick… um… yeah. Yay! At least I have seen the OVA now, hehe. And do I ever let anyone off easy? What would be the fun in that?! Hehe. Well, we're finally getting rid of some people in the next chapter, so they're coming babe!


End file.
